CRUSH! KrAy Ver!
by AbigailWoo
Summary: "Kau melihat Yixing ge ,Kris?"Tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan dari Kris,Sehun terkekeh lalu menepuk bahu Kris pelan. "Kau harus bersaing dengan sepupumu dan Chanyeol mereka juga tertarik dengan Yixing ge,"Ujar Sehun. Kris menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian, otak jenius Kris rupanya masih meloading maksud Sehun. Ada catatan didalamnya XD


**Present by,**

**.**

**Chaca Woo**

**.**

**.**

**CRUSH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bacanya sambil dengerin lagu Archie – Crush , cuz FF ini terinspirasi sama lagunya dia_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris baru saja menutup telephone dari Luhan, Minseok dan yang lainnya mengajak Kris untuk berlibur di villa milik Chen yang berada di pinggir pantai. 

Luhan juga meminta Kris mengajak sepupunya Zitao yang sedang berlibur di korea. Kris tentu menerima ajakan itu, terlebih lagi orang yang ia suka akan ikut. Karena Baekhyun kekasih Chen memaksa sepupunya yang baru pulang dari jepang itu untuk pergi dengan Baekhyun. 

Yixing atau lebih tepatnya Zhang Yixing , merupakan sepupu Baekhyun yang baru menyelesaikan studynya di jepang. Orang yang telah menarik perhatian Kris sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. 

Yeahh. _Love at the first sight_ kata orang. Itu lah yang dirasakan oleh Kris sekarang.

**.**

.

.

"Yixing!" Panggil seorang namja bernama Kris pada seorang namja cantik bernama Yixing. 

"Ada apa Kris?" Tanya Yixing pada Kris. Tampak Kris merogoh tas yang dibawanya lalu menyerahkan kamera digital pada Yixing , dengan bingung Yixing menerima kamera itu. 

"Untuk apa ini Kris?" Tanya Yixing heran 

"Ahh, tadi Luhan ge menitipkan itu untuk diberikan padamu Xing," 

"Ohh, iya tadi aku memang ingin meminjam kamera Lu ge,Terima kasih Kris," Ujar Yixing seraya tersenyum manis pada Kris. 

**DEG**

Jantung Kris berdetak keras saat melihat senyum berdimple milik Yixing, dengan gugup dibalasnya senyum Yixing dengan senyum kaku. 

"Iya Xing, kalau begitu aku kedalam dulu, Jaa ne" kata Kris seraya meninggalkan Yixing yang tengah sibuk dengan kamera Luhan. 

'_Aishhh, bodoh! Jangan berdetak disaat yang tak tepat,'batin Kris._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alunan musik menghentak dimalam itu,terlihat beberapa namja tampan dan cantik mengoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik yang lumayan keras. Kris duduk memperhatikan Teman-temannya yang tampak bermesraan dengan kekasihnya.

Sesekali ia meneguk wine yang ada ditangannya lalu memainkan cairan merah pekat itu dengan memutar-mutar gelas tinggi wine tersebut. Sekilas ia menatap kearah Yixing yang kini berada didalam rangkulan Zitao , sepupu Kris yang baru datang dari China. Ia melihat tidak suka pada tangan Zitao yang melingkar di pinggang Yixing.

"Yoo Kris!" Sapa seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Hn," balas Kris. Mereka mengambil tempat disamping Kris lalu mengikuti arah tatapan mata Kris yang memandang Yixing.

"Kau melihat Yixing ge ,Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan dari Kris , Sehun terkekeh lalu menepuk bahu Kris pelan.

"Kau harus bersaing dengan sepupumu dan Chanyeol ,Kris. Mereka juga tertarik dengan Yixing ge," Ujar Sehun . Kris menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian, otak jenius Kris rupanya masih meloading maksud Sehun.

"Hey, sejak kapan kau jadi LOLA ,Kris?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menekan kata LOLA pada Kris.

Kris mendelik , "Aku memang tidak mengerti ChanLie," jawab Kris dengan mengunakan nama china Chanyeol.

"Aku dan Zitao menyukai Yixing ge Kris, jadi kurasa kau harus bersaing dengan ku juga Zitao," Jelas Chanyeol.

Kris kembali menatap Yixing yang berbisik mesra dengan Zitao seraya meneguk habis wine digelasnya.

"Dapat ku pastikan Hun, Aku yang akan mendapatkannya. Bukan ChanLie ataupun Zitao ," Balas Kris santai lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol . Sehun pun menatap Chanyeol yang dengan santai meneguk vodka miliknya.

"So? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Yeol?" Tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang tak lepas memandang Yixing.

"Ku rasa aku harus mengalah. Dalam mode setan seperti itu, mana bisa di kalahkan dengan mudah Hun," Jawab Chanyeol seraya mengedikkan bahunya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang terlihat mendung dengam udara yang dingin, memang waktu yang tepat untuk bermalasan didalam pelukan selimut yang tebal dan hangat, namun bagi Yixing tak perlu selimut yang terlalu tebal jika tubuhnya dipeluk erat seperti ini.

"Pagi Xingie," Ujar namja berwajah China yang dikenal bernama Zitao seraya mencium singkat kening Yixing.

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Zitao mencari kehangatan yang lebih di tubuh namja tinggi itu, "Emm, Ohayou Zitao," Balas Yixing tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dan tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

Jangan heran bila Yixing memakai bahasa Jepang, karena Yixing berdarah Jepang-Korea-China . Dan jangan berfikir aneh dulu , mengapa Yixing dan Zitao berada di tempat tidur yang sama.

Percayalah! Mereka tidak melakukan apapun, hanya saja semalam Yixing mabuk berat dan ia tidak mau melepaskan Zitao hingga akhirnya Zitao yang kelelahan ikut tidur di samping Yixing.

"Hey, bangun cantik, ini sudah pagi," Ujar Zitao lembut sambil menusuk hidung mancung Yixing dengan telunjuknya. Yixing mengerang lalu mengosok matanya yang masih mengantuk dengan imut, membuat Zitao tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah imut Yixing.

"Aku Masih ngantuk,Tao. Dan berhenti memanggil ku cantik , aku ini TAMPAN !" Kata Yixing dan menekankan kata TAMPAN pada Zitao yang disambut kekehan kecil dari Zitao.

"Baiklah Tampan Xing, cepat bangun lalu mandi, setelah itu kita sarapan," Perintah Zitao dengan halus pada Yixing. Yixing mengelengkan kepalanya seraya mempoutkan bibir miliknya yang seperti mengoda minta dicium.

"Aku gak mau mandi , ini sangat dingin Tao dan aku juga tidak lapar, aku masih mau tidur," Rengek Yixing dengan manja pada Zitao. Zitao hanya menghela nafas, tidak sanggup melihat tingkah manja Yixing dan lagi ia tidak mungkin menolak kemauan sang putri err atau sang pangeran? Ahh,lupakan saja.

"Baiklah, tapi nanti kau harus bangun dan mandi lalu sarapan ne? Aku harus turun kebawah membantu yang lain,"

Yixing mengerjap perlahan lalu mengangguk mendengar perintah Zitao.

"Baiklah, tapi buatkan aku coklat panas ne, untuk sarapan ku," Pinta Yixing , Zitao tersenyum mengiyakan permintaan Yixing , ia mencium kening Yixing lalu merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Yixing dan berlalu dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan terlihat yang lainnya sudah duduk dengan manis menikmati sarapannya, Minseok yang melihat Zitao yang datang sendiri tanpa Yixing mulai bertanya.

"Mana Yixing ,Tao? Dia belum bangun?"

"Ia bilang masih mau tidur sebentar ge," Jawab Zitao. Kris mendelik menatap Zitao.

"Bagaimana kau tau, Tao?" Tanya Kris,

"Semalam aku tidur bersamanya, makanya aku tau," Balas Zitao. Semua yang ada diruang makan menatap Zitao seolah meminta penjelasan tak terkecuali Kris. Zitao yang sadar akan tatapan itu buru-buru menjelaskan.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku tak melakukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan,"Ucap Zitao yang mendapat helaan nafas lega dari Hyungdeulnya.

"Kalau begitu habiskan sarapanmu Tao, lalu antarkan nanti sarapan untuk Yixing ," Ujar namja cantik lainnya yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya Baek," Kata Kris lalu beranjak mengambil napan sarapan Yixing.

"Oh,iya. Tadi Yixing minta dibuatkan coklat panas Kris ge," Namun terlambat, ucapan Zitao tidak didengar Kris yang sudah berjalan kekamar Yixing.

**CKLEKK**

Kris membuka pintu kamar Yixing perlahan, ia masuk lalu menutup dengan pelan pintu itu agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang terlalu nyaring. Dengan langkah pelan ia menaruh napan diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur.

Kris menatap wajah Yixing yang tampak lebih imut atau manis saat ia masih tidur. Wajah yang begitu polos yang mampu membuat siapapun tertarik untuk memilikinya. Dengan pelan Kris menyusuri wajah Yixing dengan tangannya.

Dengan halus dirabanya wajah Yixing yang terlihat merona merah, dibelainya kelopak mata yang tertutup itu dengan lembut, hidung mungil milik Sungmin yang mancung , dan tertahan jari Kris dibibir milik Yixing. Bibir tebal berwarna merah bagaikan buah cherry , dan manisnya yang melebihi manis sirup maple.

Bagaimana Kris bisa tau bahwa bibir itu manis? Salahkan mantan pacar Yixing , Kai yang pernah bilang seperti itu.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yixing , dikecupnya singkat bibir tebal itu. Takut sang bunny itu terbangun. Kris tertegun sejenak lalu meraba bibirnya sendiri. 

'_Manis,padahal hanya ku kecup saja. Itu pun sangat singkat,'batinnya._

Kris sepertinya makin berani bertindak jauh, perlahan kembali ia kecup bibir tebal itu, menekannya dengan lembut seakan mencari kelembutan dibibr itu, perlahan lagi ia menjilat bibir bawah Yixing dengan lembut bergantian dengan bibir atas Yixing , menjilatnya perlahan tapi pasti.

Akal sehat Kris hilang hanya karena bibir Yixing, ia mencoba menghisap bibir bawah Yixing dengan halus ia juga menjilatnya tanpa henti.

"Eunghh,"Lenguhan atau desahan keluar tertahan dari bibir Yixing. Kesalahan fatal baru saja ia lakukan.

Karena lenguhan Yixing tersebut tanpa sengaja membuka celah lidah Kris untuk bermain dalam rongga hangat milik Yixing. Dijelajahi Kris setiap benda dalam bibir Yixing, mengabsen gigi Yixing lalu mencari daging lunak atau lidah milik Yixing . Menggoda lidah Yixing untuk bermain dengan lidahnya.

"Emhh…Eunggh…" Yixing mendesah tertahan, Ia kehilangan banyak oksigen karena Kris. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menyadari Kris berada diatasnya sedang mencium bibirnya. Reflex Yixing mendorong kuat tubuh Kris hingga terjatuh dari atas ranjang.

"Awww, sakit…" Ringis Kris karena bokongnya menabrak lantai yang keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kris? Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Yixing , menatap tak percaya Kris. Kris menatap Yixing seraya beranjak berrdiri mendekati tubuh Yixing yang masih Shock dengan kelakuan Kris.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskan lagi ada apa di balik maksud aku mencium mu,hn?" Kris bertanya balik pada Yixing. Yixing terdiam, ia tampak bingung juga kaget dengan kelakuan Kris. Kris beranjak duduk disamping Yixing lalu membelai pipi Yixing yang makin merona merah.

"Aku benar-benar gak ngerti Kris,"

"Aku menyukaimu Xing, tidak kah kau mengerti?" Ucapan Kris sukses membuat Yixing bungkam. Ia masih menela'ah kalimat yang dikeluarkan Kris.

"I'm in love with you Xing," Ujar Kris yang membuat Yixing membeku lagi. Perlahan ia menarik dagu Yixing agar dapat menatap wajahnya.

"Tidak kah kau percaya aku mencintaimu,hm?" Tanya Kris pada Yixing yang masih setia dengan kebisuannya. Kris mengecup singkat kening Yixing, membawa Yixing ke dalam alam sadarnya.

"Aku nggak tau Kris," Jawab Yixing, Kris menghela nafas mendengarnya. Dibawanya Yixing dalam pelukannya tepat kearah dadanya agar Yixing bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdebar keras.

"Kau dapat mendengarnya bukan? Jantung ini berdetak hanya karenamu," Bisik Kris yang sukses membuat wajah Yixing memerah seperti tomat.

"Can you believe me Xing?"

"Maybe… aku harus belajar dulu perasaanmu denganku," Jawab Yixing dengan Senyum manisnya.

"So… May I kiss you?" Bisik Kris yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yixing.

Perlahan Kris mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Yixing, di tekannya bibirnya dengan bibir Yixing menunggu balasan dari Yixing. Yixing membalasnya tanpa ragu, ia menarik tengkuk Kris mencoba mengeleminasi jarak . Kris melumat bibir merah Yixing mengecap rasa maple yang manis. Perlahan tapi pasti ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat bibir Yixing mencari rasa manis yang lebih membuat Yixing mengerang tertahan.

Kris melepas ciumannya dengan Yixing, tampak ia kehabisan banyak nafas akibat ciuman tadi, Kris menyusuri leher putih Yixing dengan bibirnya menciumnya dengan gerakan yang menggoda.

"K—rishh…" Desah Yixing . Ia meremas rambut pirang Kris yang menikmati leher putihnya, lidah Kris yang basah menjilati leher Yixing , di gigitnya pelan lalu menghisapnya hingga timbul bercak merah yang sering disebut Kissmark. Kris menyudahi aksinya lalu mengecup kening Yixing sebagai penutup.

"Love you Xing," Bisik Kris ditelinga Yixing.

"Me too ,"Jawab Yixing pelan.

'_Now,You just Mine! You are mine,'Batin Kris._

**FIN  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

JENG JENG JENG I'M BACK! Ada yang kangen gue? Kekekke

Sequel ditunggu yah, masih dalam proses terus lanjutan untuk When we're falln love juga masih dalam proses hihihi

Ada yang pernah baca FF ini? Kalau KyuMin Shipper yang sekarang pindah haluan jadi KrAy pasti tau dong. Iya , ini remake FF q yang original castnya KyuMin, mau bikin FF baru malah males kekeke kalo typo maaf juga yah namanya manusia, XP

Terlalu banyak kerjaan juga kebanyakan gosip2 serta fanwar fans EXO sih apalagi grgr masalah Baekkie jujur kesian si Baekkie, boleh sih kita ngeshipp tapi yah berpikir realistis aja lah gak mgkn mereka gak napsu liat cewe2 apalagi pakaiannya yg _make them hot_ kekeke

Duhhh to much talking, so give a comment,

With love,

Chaca Woo


End file.
